What a potion can do
by JoneyHaleMalfoy
Summary: Lily and James are paired for a potions assignment...what will happen...read to find out...leave a review please!


What a potion can do

Well this is my almost first story so please review and tell me what you think about it! Thank you peeps! Scratch that last bit!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter One

Lily, and her two best friends, Marlene and Isabel, were in potions class talking at the back of the class while they were _supposed_ to be listening to the professor, Professor Slughorn. He was going on about some potion that they had to make and write an essay on.

"I know! I can't believe that Sirius actually tried to ask you out!"whispered Isabel to Marlene. "Even if it was a dare. Did he say it was to ask out_ any_ girl? Because if it was that means he might actually like you!!!"

"I very highly doubt that! I mean Sirius fancying me is like James not fancying Lily." said Marlene, glancing at Lily slyly, who blushed and looked away quickly. "See, she likes him but she hides it anyways."

"That's not true." said Lily exasperated with the two of them. She turned back to her work and started to take notes on what Slughorn was saying.

"And you will have to pair up in partners for this assignment. Get yourself paired up and start discussing. Remember you must have somebody to show your potion on and don't forget to write an essay on what you put into it and how it works." Said Slughorn, looking about.

"Isabel and I are so pairing up! I'm sorry Lily but just this once can we work together? Please?" begged Marlene.

Lily shrugged. " Sure, why not. I'll find someone else." As she looked around the room she noticed that James was staring at her and he was by himself.

_Oh, please no, please no. Don't have James come over and ask me to partner with him. Please oh please oh please… _thought Lily.

Just as she thought that James had walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ahem, Lily…um…would you like to work with me on the project? stammered James.

_Oh bloody hell! Why me?_ whined Lily to herself. _What shall I say? Yes or no. I mean I don't want to be mean but…but…argh!!!!_

" Um…sure James" said Lily sweetly, with a forced smile. "We'll have a blast working on this together." _WHAT AM I SAYING??? Ah well…I'm gonna make him regret asking me to work on the project together…oh yes..James will be in for a BIG surprise._

While she was thinking to herself she hadn't noticed Professor Slughorn walk to them.

"Oho! What have we here? James Potter and Lily Evans working together? Oho! That's a first. I wish you the best of luck." said Slughorn.

But the best part of this was that Slughorn just about SHOUTED this… which basically got the entire classes attention.

Lily blushed. And James, well James is James he just grinned and winked at everyone. Isabel and Marge turned and winked at Lily who then blushed an even darker shade of crimson.

"Why aren't you going with your friends? asked Lily, slyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…Remus and Sirius wanted to work together…actually Sirius wanted to work with Remus because he didn't want to make a big buffoon out of himself and Peter went to work with Frank so I had to ask someone…and you had no one either and also I need a better mark in potions and well you _are _the smartest girl in the class so yeah …"his voice trailed off.

Lily blushed. Again. Have you noticed that Lily blushes…ALOT?

"You know your really cute when you blush." said James.

Lily rolled her eyes. "And you real cute when you try to get me to like you but you know that it won't work no matter how many times you try. Now come on, we have to get this potion stuff started. Meet me in the common room after dinner." With saying that she turned on her heel and left.

James just stood there staring after her.

"Prongs! Prongs!" shouted Sirius snapping his fingers in front of James, who was started to drool." Oh that's just nice! He's slobbered up my fingers!" he complained. Then getting an idea only he could he put ob his BEST Lily voice and..."Potter...want a kiss?"

"Oh Merlin's baggy boxer's! Get your lips away from me!" yelped James coming back to reality and Sirius's lips a little too close to his. Jumping behind Remus who rolled his eyes.

"Oh grow up!"

"You try coming out of a daydream with one of your best mates lips a tad bit too close to your own." said James glaring at Sirius who was sniggering.

"Yeah okay, point taken." said Lupin shuddering.

"What do we have next?" asked James.

"Um...James...that was last class." said Lupin.

James eyes grew wide behind his glasses.

"Oh boy. You want to do the honors Sirius?" asked Lupin.

"Sure, _James...want a kiss?_" said Sirius tapping his fingers on James' shoulder.

"Oh dear Lord! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I wouldn't have to do that if you would stop going into to Lily lala land!"

"Well I bet you would do the same with Marlene-"

"How DARE you bring Marlene into this!"growled Sirius.

"Guys!"

"Well you brought my fantasies into this!" glowered James.

"GUYS!"

"I'll bring what I want into this.."

"Then so will I..."

**"GUYS!"**snapped Lupin. "Both of you shut UP for a couple of minutes so we can go upstairs and get ready for dinner."

"Fine." said Sirius and James in unison.

Ten minutes later and still grouchy the three of them trouped down to the Great Hall.

"Where is Peter?" asked James, stuffing his mouth with fried chicken and potatoes.

"I don't know. Probably with Frank." said Lupin.

Lily walked by with Marlene and Isabel.

James quickly swallowed.

"Hey Lily!Where will we meet?"asked James loudly.

Lily gave him a look of disgust as he started shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Meet me in front of the fire place Potter." replied Lily with a grimace.

"Awesome."

"Who else is coming?"asked Sirius, eyeing Marlene.

"Maybe Isabel and Marlene. Why do you care?"

"Nothin' Nothin'" said Sirius quickly.

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What?" cried Sirius. "A guy can't wonder who else will be there? If they aren't there I'll have to be the adult making sure you kids work."

_._


End file.
